


Safe

by Skylo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylo/pseuds/Skylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket mourns the death of Groot, even though he's not technically dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Rocket sighed into his paw, whiskers twitching as he watched the small potted creature in his lap wiggle about. It paused in gaping around the ship to look at him, and it's brown eyes lit up in that smile he knew so well. He allowed himself to smile back for just a moment before a grimace twisted his face. He stood, the pot tucked into his arms, and set it on a table nearby. Peter leapt over just in time to catch it from rattling off with the movements of the ship.

"Jeez, Rocket, be careful! You don't want to hurt Groot, do you?"

"That is not Groot," he snarled under his breath. Bitterness was starting to overtake him. Peter's eyebrows rose, and Gamora narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean? Of course it is! It's him! He'll grow back to regular size and be good as new!"

Rocket turned on them, his teeth bared.

"Don't you get it? Just because he's physically here doesn't mean he'll remember us! He won't remember anything!"

Peter moved to lay a hand on his shoulder, but quickly jerked it away at the growl forming deep in the raccoon's throat.

"You knew he wouldn't die, didn't you? That's why you took a piece of him with you, to re-plant him. But you still cried for him..." Peter trailed off.

All eyes were on Rocket now, as if waiting for him to lash out or break down. He hated it. Chuffing in irritation, he gave a lash of his tail and turned away.

"I'm going below deck."

Rocket curled up on Quill's bed, seeing no reason not to, and lowered his ears. Groot would not leave his mind.

He remembered back when they met, how difficult it was to understand what he was saying and what he really meant. He continually insulted and scolded him, especially on missions, and Rocket had often wondered why he'd even kept the dull-witted creature around.

But he knew, secretly. What he lacked in wit he made up in size; the opposite of him. He made him feel...safe. It wasn't just his strength that was reassuring, it was his unwavering care and affection for Rocket. He would never leave him, betray him, distrust him, and that was something that Rocket could never find in anyone else. He needed that kind of loyalty, and could only give that same loyalty in return to Groot. He never needed anyone else.

It felt kind of good when he'd mastered communicating with him. Though he'd done it, he somehow knew that no one else ever could. They were the only ones of their kind, and that gave them a distinct connection that was privy only to them.

And some nights Groot got lonely, which wasn't uncommon. He liked company, but often it was just he and Rocket, and it made him sad. Loathe as he was to admit it, Rocket felt lonely too. So on nights like that, Rocket would curl up in Groot's lap and let him wrap thin twigs and leaves around him, holding him close, and stroke his head. How he wished they could do that now.

Pain welled in his chest, and he clutched at it desperately with his right paw. Groot would never again feel the way he did about him. But he would always feel that way towards Groot.

Silent tears slid down his muzzle as he burrowed further into the sheets.

Groot's words played in his mind, over and over.

"We are Groot."

He was talking about him. The two of them.

"You are part of me."

It was as close to an "I love you" as he could get.

And as Groot stroked his crying face, he had the chance to say it back. He could've said it. But he didn't.

He didn't.

He wanted to die.

Hiccuping, he finally dozed off, the tears drying up, dreaming he was in the arms of the one being in the entire universe he'd ever come to love.


End file.
